Green
by jazzie07-ff
Summary: All Glinda can see is green lately. Gelphie! femslash warning. Pure fluffsmut, I was feeling cute.
1. Chapter 1

Green.

It was all Glinda could think of, it was all she could see.

Every corner she turned, every room she entered, there was someone with a green shirt, a hat, writing with a green pen.

And even in the sanctuary of her room, all she could see was green.

Elphie.

All she could do was stare these days, stare at Elphaba and her beautiful emerald skin.

Not many would call Elphie beautiful, even Glinda didn't in the beginning.

But now, everything about her seemed stunning, from her piercing eyes to her bony figure.

Elphie wasn't exactly full of womanly curves, but what she did have (which was quite a bit compared to some other girls at Shiz) suited her personality perfectly and to Glinda, she _was _perfect.

Especially when she took her hair down before bed, and it cascaded down her back like an inky waterfall and framed her face, giving her an unintentional sultry look that, if directed at Glinda, could easily make her weak in the knees.

Glinda hated what Elphaba did to her, how utterly beautiful she was and how, even though she didn't know it, Elphie could make her do anything she wanted if she just asked.

But no matter how much she hated what Elphaba did to her, she loved Elphaba with all her heart. She had stolen it., and Glinda wanted it back.

Glinda contemplated this as she sat staring at the object of her affections, who sat jackknifed on her bed across the room, reading as always.

There was just enough room, Glinda noticed, to slip in between Elphie's back and the headboard, and Glinda was sure that if she tried she could fit in that space and play with Elphie's hair, if she was allowed…

Oh, that hair.

Like midnight spun into silk, how she ached to run her fingers through it, to feel it on her body as Elphie kissed her stomach, gave her a wicked smile and moved further down…

"Miss Glinda, are you daydreaming about Fiyero again?"

Glinda started, broken unceremoniously out of her dream.

"Uhhh…what?" Glinda replied intelligently, caught off guard.

"Well, you were looking rather hot and bothered. Was it Fiyero, or someone new?" Elphie inquired, rolling her eyes.

"Uhhh…"

'IT'S YOU! YOU, YOU IDIOT, YOU! ' Glinda wanted to scream, but she didn't think that would go over so well.

"Well…" Glinda started, thinking her answer over carefully.

If she told Elphaba the truth, she risked never talking to her again. And that, she couldn't handle.

But if she only dropped hints…

"Well, it wasn't Fiyero. I never really liked him, you know." Glinda started, testing the waters.

"But I thought you two were going to be married?" Elphaba said with a sarcastic smirk and, could it be, relief in her eyes?

"Well, that was just a silly attempt to…change my feelings for someone." Glinda replied. "I never really loved him, at all. Anyways, he's almost as high maintenance as I am, and what fun would that be?"

Elphie chuckled. "Well, who was it then?" she inquired, putting her book down and turning to face Glinda.

Glinda still didn't know how to answer. Well, she thought, may as well make it more obvious.

"Well…you know them quite well, Elphie. They have amazing eyes, the most beautiful hair you could ever see…and her skin…" Glinda trailed off, smiling faintly.

"Wait…did you say her?" Elphie cut her off, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"You seem awfully happy about that, Elphie." Glinda said, unconsciously adopting a seductive tone.

Elphie swallowed hard. "Well….I, uhhh…I just….I was only…" she stuttered, fading into mumbling.

Glinda smiled, realizing that this was the first time she had ever rendered Elphaba Thropp speechless. And if she had it her way, it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Speechless?

_Here's my latest update, hope you all like! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make me happy and so do you! I might have one more chapter after this, depends on if the plot bunny decides to hop by again. But for now…enjoy the cuteness! Hehe._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, unable to put a sentence together? Why, I never would have thought." Glinda teased, celebrating inside for her achievement.

"I…I can put a sentence together perfectly. I was just…surprised…is all." Elphaba answered, unable to keep a small smile off her face.

Glinda took this as a good sign, and decided to keep going with her teasing.

"Well, you still haven't guessed who I was dreaming about, Elphie!" Glinda said, walking across the room and sitting cross-legged facing Elphaba on her bed.

"Ok…well, it's a woman is it?" Elphaba said, biting her lip.

"Yes, I said that already, and it was embarrassing enough the first time!" Glinda said, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed!" Elphaba said, moving as if to touch Glinda's hand, but stopping. "Because…I…I'm…well, it's not anything to be embarrassed about. Not to me." She continued, turning even darker green.

'Why, she's blushing!' Glinda thought. 'All because of what I told her…' Suddenly, Glinda decided to do something more daring.

Putting her hands on Elphaba's knees, she leaned forward until she was barely two inches from the green girl's face.

"That's good… because if it were embarrassing to you, there would be no point of me dreaming, for I would have no chance at all." Glinda murmured, moving her hands slowly up Elphaba's thighs, noticing Elphie's breathing become heavier.

"What…what does that mean, Glinda?" Elphie stuttered, surprised that this was happening to her, of all people. Glinda, the most beautiful girl at Shiz, was flirting with her, the ugly Green Bean.

"Think about it Elphie…and here I thought you were the smartest girl at Shiz!" Glinda whispered, now in Elphie's ear, slowly moving so that she was almost straddling the taller girl.

"I…I don't understand, Glinda. You can't have been dreaming about me…I'm far from beautiful like you…if you were dreaming about a woman…I would expect it to have been Pffanee…or Shenshen, or…or one of those…pretty girls you're with all the time…" Elphaba said with difficulty, since Glinda's lips were agonizingly close to her skin, her breath hot on Elphaba's neck. Unconsciously, Elphie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer.

"Elphie…you are beautiful. You have no idea how long I have thought so, how long I have wanted to be close to you like this…you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And yes, I was dreaming about you. No, Elphie, let me finish. I need to get this out, or ill never be able to say it. Elphie…I love you. You stole my heart the day we met, and right now…I don't want it back, Elphie. If it means I can do this whenever I want…that you love me back…I want you to keep it. Because I feel the happiest I've ever felt, just sitting here in your arms. If you don't feel the same way I understand, but…I just needed to tell you, because if I didn't, I think I would have exploded…" Glinda took a deep breath, touching the side of her face to the green skin beside it.

Elphaba was silent for a moment, taking in everything she had just been told. And as she thought over everything Glinda said, she found herself becoming happier. A smile started to form on her lips, and she pulled away from Glinda, looking her in the eyes and seeing something there that she had never seen before. It wasn't disgust, or surprise, or pity, for once…but need.

"So…" Elphaba whispered, leaning closer to the smaller girl. "Your heart belongs to me…what does that mean?" She said, smirking.

"Do I really have to explain it to you again? I really thought you were a smart girl El-"

She was cut off mid-sentence suddenly by a pair of green lips on hers.

Glinda squeaked at first, but moaned softly as she settled into the kiss, finally burying her fingers in that perfect black hair and pulling Elphie – _her_ Elphie – closer to her.

When she pulled away, looking into Elphaba's dark eyes, she never wanted to look away. Sapphire eyes staring into chocolate, creamy white skin against emerald green. Elphaba looked amazing in the moonlight shining through the window…her green skin was almost glowing, and Glinda wanted nothing but to pin her on the bed and ravish her.

Glinda reached up and stroked Elphaba's soft skin, moving down to her neck, and kissing it. Elphie leaned her head back, allowing Glinda more access to her skin. Glinda soon reached her pulse point and sucked on it, making her let out a low moan.

"Glinda…" Elphaba murmured, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Well, that's why _I'm_ doing it, Elphie." Glinda whispered back, before returning to her previous task, her breath causing goosebumps on Elphaba's skin.

"But Glinda…I need to –"

"Elphie, just relax." Glinda said, pushing the taller girl slowly down onto the bed. "You worry too much..." She whispered, kissing the corner of Elphaba's mouth before kissing her lips.

Elphie whimpered as Glinda's tongue slid into her mouth and at the same time, her hand slipped up the green girl's dress, stroking Elphaba's thigh softly.

Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, one of Elphie's hands holding Glinda as close to her as possible and the other clutching the blanket as Glinda's tongue fought with hers for dominance and Glinda's hand slid further up her thigh, getting closer to the place where Elphaba had never been touched before.

Elphie moaned loudly into Glinda's mouth as Glinda's hand reached the heat between her legs, stroking her slowly.

Glinda's lips moved down Elphie's neck to her collarbone, before undoing her dress and began pulling it over her head.

Elphie stopped her suddenly, feeling self-concious.

"Glinda…I'm green everywhere, you know." Elphaba said, blushing. "I don't want you to be horrified when you discover that…"

"Glinda quickly silenced her with a kiss. "Elphie, I absolutely love your skin. I want nothing more than to see every emerald inch of it, and I plan to do exactly that." Glinda said, slowly pulling Elphie's dress off, kissing every new strip of skin as it appeared.

When her dress was discarded, Glinda took in Elphaba's body, from her thin legs to her perfect breasts, and smiled as Elphaba blushed and bit her lip.

"You are so beautiful…" She whispered, earning a brilliant smile from the green girl of her dreams.

As she leaned down to continue her attention to Elphie, she was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Oh no you don't…Miss Glinda Upperland, I do believe you have far too many clothes on for my liking." Elphaba said daringly, smiling a wicked grin.

Glinda was surprised, but quite pleased with Elphaba's request. "Well, we are just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" She replied, grinning as she shed her dress.

Glinda quickly climbed on top of Elphaba, pulling her back into a passionate kiss as their bodies touched, skin to skin, for the first time.

Elphaba felt the heat spread between her legs as Glinda pushed her knee into Elphie's center, and Elphie gasped as Glinda took one of her breasts into her mouth, making Elphie arch into her touch.

Glinda began stroking Elphie's stomach, making her moan louder as Glinda hit a sensitive spot.

Glinda's hand slowly started moving downwards, and Elphaba's breathing became even heavier as she realized where that hand was going.

When Glinda's hand reached its destination, she hesitated momentarily, looking into Elphaba's eyes and asking if she was ok.

Elphaba smiled, before taking Glinda's hand and moving it to where she needed her the most.

Glinda grinned, stroking Elphaba's center before pushing two fingers in.

Elphaba gasped as Glinda's fingers entered her, her world turning upside down as Glinda's thumb brushed against her clit.

Elphaba felt like she was on a cloud…well, how she imagined a cloud would feel, if she weren't allergic to water. She was making sounds she didn't even know could come from her, pushing herself onto Glinda's hand, moaning and writhing just like she had heard other girls at Shiz talking about, and she never wanted it to end.

As her pleasure built up, her breath coming in pants, she moaned Glinda's name into the darkness and felt Glinda smile against her stomach, where her mouth was currently.

Glinda's mouth soon moved downwards, and Elphaba almost screamed her name as she sucked on that tiny ball of nerves, her fingers still moving inside Elphaba.

Suddenly, Elphie tensed completely, her back arching as her orgasm hit her full on. She screamed so loud that all of Shiz must have heard, but neither of them cared as Glinda slid up to kiss Elphie on the lips as she came down from her high.

"Glinda…I love you." Elphaba murmured, pulling Glinda close to her and entwining their legs.

Glinda's heart soared as she heard those three little words, and she snuggled into Elphaba's chest and wrapped her arms around her thin frame as she whispered,

"I love you too Elphie...I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there you go! Hope you liked it…I know the ending was kind of cheesy, but I thought it was cute, so there:D please review! Reviews are love!_


End file.
